A Name in Forever
by penguin-STRUT
Summary: It was funny how his name was already slipping out of her mouth, just ghosting over her lips before he had even uttered a single word. NaruHina.


Every romance starts with a cliché, the kind that makes you feel like the world has stopped turning just for the two of you. The fluttering heart, the butterflies in the stomach, the light flush of the cheeks, just that feeling of flying. For Hinata it had been a moment of magic. He had knocked her down during one of his routine run aways from the angry villagers. He grinned cheekily at her, but for some reason she could tell it was forced. He apologizes, but doesn't end up sounding very sincere at all, though she could tell he was genuine from the look in his eyes. He thrusts his hands out for a shake, his mouth about to open with an introduction. But it was funny how his name was already slipping out of her mouth, just ghosting over her lips before he had even uttered a single word.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

It was a name that haunted her at every turn, the name of a man she thought was just mere fantasy. How could she, a simple child, at the age of eight possible understand forever, know how to love and be loved. But she knew that this was it, the one she had been waiting for, the other half of her whole. When she told this to her caretaker Ko, to whom she confided everything to, he merely laughed it off as a coincidence. He brushed it off with a faint excuse of her having heard his name from passerby's speaking of the ill-mannered prankster that haunted their village. But Hinata knew better, she knew that it wasn't coincidence or fate, but the subtle weavings of a romance just starting to blossom. She would speak with him tomorrow she promised herself, she would get to know this boy, who would eventually capture her heart and show her forever.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into years. Every time she looked towards her hero she would remember the feeling of his name gliding fleetingly over her lips, the name which she had now uttered millions of times aloud. But the romance she thought she was promised never came. And with each passing moment, the feeling of flying came with the fear of falling. When her years of youth had begun to fade into the tenures of late adulthood, and the boy, now turned man, had become what he had always dreamed of, they were still stuck where they first began, with a name she knew before it was even spoken. The name had been everything, and now it seemed like nothing. It was a name that now everyone knew before it was said, a name that flitted across everyone's lips. That feeling of knowing was gone now, drifting away like smoke from her nimble grasp.

He actually genuinely smiles at her now, not even remembering the name of the girl who had whispered his name with the care of a mother to her child. Not knowing that this woman who now stood among his throngs of admirers was his first, the first to know his name and the first to acknowledge who he was and who he was destined to be. But among the many princesses he meets on his missions, the damsels in distress and the heaps of adoring female fans, he has no love to spare for the little girl whose life he had changed that one fateful day he ran her over. Naruto loved everyone, and so it was that he could never love her and only her. And the forever she had dreamed of since the day she was born shattered, its remnants left to blow away with the name she wished she never knew, to be replaced with the knowledge that she was alone through and through. For who could show her forever now?

She was his first but she will never be his only.

* * *

><p>AN: This drabble honestly wasn't all that planned out but i just had this one sentence stuck in my head all day, about knowing the name of a person before they had introduced themselves. Originally this had been a happy-ending drabble, but apparently when i fly by the seat of my pants things take a turn for the angsty. So i hope you enjoyed this. Review and tell me what you think.

Penguin


End file.
